Problem: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $3x-15$
To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $3x$ are $1$ $3$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-15$ are $1$ $3$ $5$ , and $15$ The greatest common factor of $3x$ and $-15$ is $3$ We can factor out the $3$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $3$ we get $\dfrac{3x}{3} = x$ and $\dfrac{-15}{3} = -5$ So the factored expression is $3(x - 5)$.